Run Stranger
by HybridVirus
Summary: Corre por qué no importa el ayer, Ni el mañana lo que importa es el hoy así que corre, corre extraño ven a mi alcánzame y ayúdame a demostrar que tal vez no somos extraños ni nunca lo fuimos. LinkXOC


**Run Stranger  
By:** Hybrid Virus

**Disclaimer:** Link y todos los respectivos personajes de The Legend of Zelda son propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto y Nintendo solo me pertenece Dae, soy solo una fan que escribe para fans.

Link** X** Dae

-Hablar-

"Pensar"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.:Link P.o.V:.**

Algunas veces siempre me pregunto porque razón es que mi vida parece tan extraña? A veces siento el insaciable deseo de correr y alejarme entre la ciudad esperando…no lo sé, que algo aparezca de la nada…deseando llegar tan lejos como mis piernas puedan cargarme…y aun cuando no puedan mas forzarlas hasta desfallecer.

Este insaciable deseo de ver y conocer el mundo siempre está presente en mi, siempre está aquí acechando y haciéndome actuar en indescriptibles impulsos, los cuales han ayudado a personas pero aun así…lo que más me confunde es el extraño sentimiento de familiaridad que obtengo al ayudar a alguien…como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes…

**.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.**

-Linky-pooh!- un suspiro escapo de un par de labios color crema, al escuchar la forma en la que era llamado –que ruto?- pregunto el joven de cabellera rubia cobriza, mientras miraba de reojo a la joven de irises obscuros y cabello gris azulado, mesclado con unos cuantos toques de verde –que dices si vamos allá?- pregunto la joven con una sonrisa mientras señalaba hacia el cine que se encontraba a tres cuadras de donde estaban parados.

Link se sintió ser arrastrado por ruto entre la multitud de gente y fue entonces que ocurrió en cuanto sus ojos miraron hacia enfrente; su cuerpo dejo de funcionar correctamente, no podía escuchar nada a excepción del fuerte palpitar de su corazón; y estaba seguro de que la persona frente a él se encontraba en la misma situación.

Larga cabellera azul que era alborotada por el viento y blanca piel eran los notorios rasgos de la joven frente a él, pantalones negros y una sudadera negra cubrían el cuerpo frente a él y por un instante juraría que las ropas, habían cambiado en un extraño traje como el de las antiguas leyendas de las que hablaban los libros.

Por un instante dorado y azul se encontraron y el sentimiento que dormitaba en sus corazones despertó de golpe, siempre decían que uno venia a buscar algo en este mundo…acaso seria ella lo que el venia a buscar?

**.:Dae P.o.V:.**

Voltee e intente mirar el par de ojos azules que al parecer me habían robado el alma –que pasa Dae?- pregunto una joven de cabellera roja y piel tostada -Nabooru- le mire mientras colocaba mi mano sobre mi pecho –viste a ese chico?- una perfecta ceja roja se alzo en un gesto de cuestionamiento, para después cruzarse de brazos –que chico?- respire profundamente, sintiendo como los hombros y brazos de algunas personas rozaban contra mi cuerpo –el chico de los ojos azules…- murmure mientras sentía; el palpitar de mi corazón a través de la mano que descansaba sobre él.

Ambas delicadas cejas se alzaron en un signo de sorpresa –no me digas que te has enamorado?- pregunto con algo de sorpresa la pelirroja –no tengo idea…- una leve risa me hizo voltear a ver a mi amiga –ohh dios en verdad solo tú podrías hacer eso Dae- comento entre risas la pelirroja –huh?- la sonrisa en el rostro de la morena se agrando mientras me miraba –digo que solo tu serias capas de 'enamorarte a primera vista'- nabooru coloco su brazo, alrededor de mi hombro mientras sonreía –en verdad eres una romántica empedernida- comento mientras me guiaba; en la dirección contraria hacia la que el joven de ojos azules había caminado.

**.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.**

Suavemente pase mis dedos entre mi larga cabellera, intentando ignorar las insaciables ganas que tenia de correr y buscar al joven de los irises azules –Dae!- rápidamente voltee al escuchar el grito de mi acompañante –uhh…si?- -te pregunte que como me veo- pregunto con un tono de cansancio la pelirroja –bien…- nabooru se volteo de nuevo hacia el espejo suspirando –estas bien Dae?- pregunto suavemente, una joven de cabellera verde –si…- respondí quedamente –es solo que…- murmure mientras me mordía el labio inferior –no deja de pensar en un chico- comento como si nada la morena –Nabooru!- grite, mientras mis mejillas se tornaban de un intenso carmín –enserio!?- pregunto con curiosidad la peli verde –quién es?- rápidamente se inclino, para que así no pudiera ver otra cosa más que a ella –lo conozco?-

-no, es un chico que vio en la calle- comento la morena, mientras posaba frente al espejo –enserio!- pregunto con ojos llenos de brillo la de irises verdes –debió de haber sido algo único- comento con un tono soñador –imagínalo…encontrarte con la persona que amas sin siquiera saberlo- dijo mientras juntaba sus dos manos y las atraía a su barbilla –y como se llama?- suavemente sentí un suspiro escapar de mis labios –ni idea…-

**.:Link P.o.V:.**

Este extraño sentimiento no me permitía estar tranquilo, no parecía lo que la gente llamaba 'amor a primera vista' era algo extraño, mas grande, mas fuerte; algo que…ya estaba en mi.  
Podía sentir a mi cuerpo intentando moverse por sí solo y correr en busca de la joven pero…mi conciencia no me permitía dejar a Ruto en ese lugar.

-Dime Link te ha gustado la película?- pregunto la joven de ojos Verdosos mientras se mantenía agarrada al brazo del rubio –uhhh…algo- respondió el rubio mientras intentaba ignorar el remolino de sentimientos dentro de sí _"porque no solo le digo que no me toque?"_ el rubio suspiro pensando en lo que la joven le diría a su padre si él se atrevía a pedirle que no le tocara.

-Hola chicos!- _"hablando del diablo"_ -padre- dijo el joven mientras se acercaban al auto –señor Zora- sonrió Link mientras miraba a ambos hombres dentro del auto –Ruto deja que por lo menos le circule la sangre- comento el hombre de cabello azul, mientras veía la forma en que su hija parecía estar adherida al brazo del rubio -p-pero papa!- el peli azul solo giro los ojos mientras abría la puerta –anden es hora de irnos- renuentemente la joven se soltó del brazo de Link y se introdujo al auto.

-huh?- _"que?…"_ ahí estaba ese extraño sentimiento que le decía que hacer, le estaba pidiendo que no subiera al auto, le estaba diciendo que siguiera caminando –padre- murmuro el joven mientras fijaba sus ojos en los del hombre al volante -si link?- pregunto el hombre de cabellera 

rubia; en unos cuantos tonos más clara a la del joven -creo que regresare mas tarde a casa- comento el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras sentía electricidad correr por su cuerpo -espera yo voy contigo- comento, apresurada la joven sentada en la parte trasera del auto -ruto ya es tarde- respondió el hombre mientras colocaba el seguro en la puerta trasera -pero!- chillo indignada la chica, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta sin éxito -nada de peros- comento el hombre tranquilamente -tienes que ir a casa-

El hombre de cabellera rubia clara miro a su hijo, intentando descubrir porque razón este quería permanecer ahí -ten cuidado Link- respondió con un suspiro al no entender por completo las razones de su hijo, solo sabiendo que lo que fuese que haría; era muy importante para él -si- respondió el rubio; para después mirar al hombre que acompañaba a su padre -que tengan buenas noches- suavemente, el rubio se alejo de la ventana -buenas noches Linkie Pooh!- pero Link ni siquiera escucho a ruto, sus piernas ya se encontraban corriendo en una dirección desconocida para él, sin saber cuál era la razón por la que estas lo llevaban hacia allí.

**.:Dae P.o.V:.**

-no puedo creer, que no le preguntaran como se llamaba!- comento con un deje de tristeza y completa incredulidad la peli verde –culpa a Nabooru- respondí mientras mantenía, una papa francesa entre mis labios –la ciudad no es tan grande- comento desinteresadamente la pelirroja –estoy segura de que nos volveremos a topar con el- agrego mientras colocaba la pajilla de su refresco entre sus labios –mfh!- resoplo la peli verde –uno nunca sabe!- la morena giro los ojos mientras se ponía de pie –voy por mas soda- y se retiro de la mesa tranquilamente.

Por qué?...porque me sentía tan atraída, a un chico que nunca antes había visto?, Mas importante aun, porque sentía que ya lo conocía?, porque tenía el insaciable deseo de gritarle por no haberme esperado? –de verdad te ha gustado eh?- pregunto la peli verde con un tono de alegría –la verdad…no lo sé- respondí mientras colocaba mi mano contra mi frente –por qué no vas a tomar un poco de aire?- comento suavemente la de irises verdes –tal vez te haga sentir mejor- agrego con una pequeña sonrisa –sí, creo que eso hare- respondí con un suspiro –gracias Saria-

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a la puerta, _"necesito un lugar tranquilo" _suavemente camine hacia el parque que no se encontraba muy lejos, que mejor lugar para relajarse que ese?  
-hey y dae?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras se sentaba –ha ido a buscar al chico- respondió como si nada la peli verde –pfhh!!- la morena coloco su mano izquierda sobre su boca, mientras tosía intentándose liberar del propenso ahogamiento, que le causo el comentario –que!?- grito indignada -fue una broma- comento con una risa la peli verde -ughh- rápidamente la morena atrajo la pajilla a sus labios, intentando beber más despacio esta vez.

**.:Tercera Persona P.o.V:.**

Había algo…algo que le decía debía correr más, que debía intentar alcanzar algo pero qué? El sonido de pasos alguien estaba cerca y en un instante se detuvieron, ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa ya que frente a él se encontraba la joven de irises dorados como la luz del sol.  
Camino hacia la joven y vio, como esta caminaba hacia el también…había algo extraño algo tan surreal en este encuentro…un extraño sentimiento que le decía que esta 'extraña' era alguien muy especial.

Y en el momento en que ambos pares de irises se encontraron por segunda vez…ambos pudieron sentir ese sentimiento crece mas y mas.  
En un instante y sin siquiera verlo venir, sus brazos se encontraron alrededor de la joven la misma que también tenía sus brazos alrededor de él y al parecer no le soltaría en un buen tiempo…no sabiendo por que el pensamiento le llenaba de completa alegría.

Ojos dorados miraron el rostro del joven que se encontraba abrazándole, sintiendo ese extraño sentimiento…el que se siente cuando uno ha querido hacer algo durante mucho tiempo, pero no se puede realizar por un motivo u otro.  
Se sentía tan bien…como si esto debía pasar, como si el destino les ordenara estar juntos pero había algo mal…no sabía su nombre…un par de rosados labios, se abrieron para hacer una pregunta pero se vieron silenciados por la intensa mirada de los irises azules -Link- pestañeando varias veces la peli azul sonrió sintiendo como no necesitaba preguntar para que él le entendiera -Dae-

Mientras el par de jóvenes se mantenían inmóviles, no atreviéndose a hacer nada que arruinara semejantes sentimientos dentro de ellos; se dieron cuenta de que aunque lo que hacían era mantener el cuerpo de un completo extraño entre sus brazos, nunca antes se sintieron mas en paz y completos que en este preciso momento.

-Te conozco de algún lado Link?- pregunto la joven mientras mantenía su cabeza acurrucada contra el pecho del rubio cobrizo y este descansaba su barbilla sobre la cabellera azul de la joven –de otra vida tal vez…-

_Tu y yo no somos extraños…no mas, solo somos Link y Dae…dos almas que el destino quiso se encontraran aquí, en un mundo en el que muchos permanecen solos, el destino te ha traído a mí y no sé como agradecerle eso…pero aun siento que espera algo más de ti y de mi._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Waaaa!! Link X Dae 3 son tan lindos juntos! Buenop antes que nada, Dae es uno de los personajes de un nuevo fic de The Legend of Zelda; que posteare pronto ñya!

Reviews son iguales a una Demente Escritora Feliz!! Ñya!

Dark Link: cómo es que no he salido en el fic!?

Zax: psss…..x que nuhhh te toco –o-

Dark Link: esto es injusto! Escribes de Link y de La deidad pero no de mi!

Zax: ashhh ya, la próxima te tocara a ti Dark –w-


End file.
